Gombal apa bukan?
by Sp-Cs
Summary: gara-gara galau dan membaca Tolololpedia, author Sp-Cs membuat fict  yang aneh. Apa itu? Baca saja.


**Gombal apa bukan?**

**Disclaimer : **persona series milik atlus

**Sumary : **gara-gara galau dan membaca **Tolololpedia, **author Sp-Cs membuat fict yang aneh. Apa itu? Baca saja

**Warning :** Fict ini 68% tidak lucu namun mengandung flu babi, flu ayam, flu burung, flu nyamuk, Amingwati, Roy suryo, mak Erot, Kanjiwati, demam berdarah, dunia gendeng, asam amino, bulu ketek Chie, bekas mahonya kanji, beolnya junpei dan lain-lain yang sangat tak masuk akal.

* * *

><p><strong>Bagian 1<strong>

Minato dan Yukari hujan-hujanan diatap.

Minato: Yukari, bapakmu pawang hujan ya?

Yukari: *blush* kok tahu?

Minato: pantesan hujan, tuh di sebelah kita lagi komat-kamit *nunjuk sebelahnya Yukari*

Eichiro: *komat-kamit*

Yukari: *meng-galantic punt bapaknya* JANGAN GANGGU AKU!

Eichiro: TEGANYA KAU YUKARI! *lalu menghilang bareng amingwati*

**Bagian 2**

Akihiko dan Mitsuru jalan-jalan di mall

Akihiko: Mitsuru, bapakmu itu banci penghuni taman lawang ya?

Mitsuru: *blush* kok tahu?

Akihiko: tuh lagi nyanyi di taman lawang bareng amingwati *nunjuk bapaknya Mitsuru*

Takeharu+amingwati: aku tak mau~ kalau aku di madu~

Mitsuru: -_-

**Bagian 3**

Souji dan Yukiko lagi berada di sungai samegawa

Yukiko: Souji-kun, kamu itu punya kembaran ya?

Souji: *blush* kok tahu?

Yukiko: pasti namanya Yuu Narukami

Souji: *kaget* bagaimana kau tahu?

Yukiko: tuh lagi beol di sungai *nunjuk Yuu yang beol di sungai*

Yuu: woy souji, nanti Yukiko aku pinjem lagi ya buat remixnya P4A episode 15

Souji: NGGAK SUDIH! *nendang WC se-orangnya sampai masung ke rumah Author*

**Bagian 4**

Junpei dan Chidori lagi pacaran di depan bioskop

Junpei: Chidori, bapak kamu penjual rokok ya?

Chidori: kok tahu?

Junpei: pantesan, tuh lagi di tangkap satpol PP *nunjuk bapaknya Chidori yang lagi ditangkap Satpol PP*

Chidori: BAPAK!

**Bagian 5**

Yosuke dan chie main di atap sekolah. Yosuke terus memandang wajah Chie

Yosuke: Chie, wajah kamu benar-benar mirip ya

Chie: *blush* emangnya mirip si-siapa?

Yosuke: mirip Mak erot lagi jualan tempe

Chie: *ngemutilasi Yosuke*

**Bagian 6**

Junpei dan Fuuka lagi di mall

Junpei: Fuuka, kamu tahu nggak arti nama kamu itu apa?

Fuuka: nggak

Junpei: aku tahu loh

Fuuka: *blush* a-apa artinya

Junpei: Fu^k you

Fuuka: *ngelempar kursi yang ada di sana ke Junpei dengan kerasnya*

**Bagian 7**

Ken dan maiko lagi main-main di Naganaki Shrine

Ken: Maiko, bapak kamu polisi ya?

Maiko: ITU BAPAKNYA NANAKO BEGO!

Ken: *jantungan stadium gelora bung karno*

**Bagian 8**

Minako dan Shinjiro lagi duduk-duduk di ruang tamu dorm

Minako: Sinji-kun

Shinjiro: apa?

Minako: kamu ganteng jadi seneng ngliatnya

Shinjiro: *blush*

**Bagian 9**

Junpei dan Fuuka sedang jalan-jalan di suatu tempat yang sepi

Junpei: Fuuka, tahu nggak kamu seperti apa bagiku

Fuuka: apa?

Junpei: kekasih hatiku

Fuuka: *blush*

Chidori: *bangkit dari kubur* junpei, I KILL YOU!

Junpei: *di sembelih Chidori*

Fuuka: *jantungan*

**Bagian 10**

Minato dan Yukari sedang pacaran di pasar

Minato: Yukari, bapak kamu jualan ikan ya?

Yukari: *blush* kok tahu?

Minato: karena kamu telah menjual hatiku ke padamu~

Yukari: *Blush* ih~ kamu bisa saja~

Eichiro: *keluar dari tumpukan ikan teri* WOY LU APAIN ANAK GUE!

Minato: *keringat dingin* ng-nggak gue apa-apain pak

Eichiro: BOHONG, GUE BUNUH LOE! *ngejar Minato sambil mengayunkan pedang Zan-getsu*

Minato:*lari*

Ichigo:*ngejar Eichiro* WOY BALIKIN PEDANG GUE!

Yukari: OAO

**Bagian 11**

Kanji dan Yosuke sedang duduk di atap sekolah yasogami

Kanji: GYAAAAA

Yosuke: ada apa?

Kanji: a-aku...

Yosuke: apa?

Kanji: aku...

Yosuke: YA IYA, ADA APA?

Kanji: AKU SUKA YOSUKE-SENPAI~

Yosuke: *loncat dari atap sekolah Yasogami*

**Bagian 12**

Naoto dan kanji sedang duduk di junes berdua.

Naoto: kanji, bo-boleh nggak a-aku jadi pacar ka-kamu...

Kanji: boleh, tapi ada syaratnya loh...

Naoto: apa itu?

Kanji: kamu harus jadi laki-laki sama kayak Yosuke-senpai...

Naoto: *ngeluarin pistol dan terus nembakin Kanji sampai puas*

**Bagian 13**

Minako jalan-jalan sama Shinjiro di Iwatodai depan stasiun Iwatodai.

Minako: Shinji-kun, sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?

Shinjiro: kehati kamu~ *muka imut*

Minako: -_-

**Bagian 14**

Souji dan Naoto sedang duduk berduaan di bawah pohon mangga.

Naoto: so-souji-senpai, apa kamu punya pacar?

Souji: belum punya, emang kenapa?

Naoto: boleh nggak ka-kalau aku jadi pacar kamu?

Souji: Naoto, kamu maho ya? *dengan muka polos*

Naoto: *ngeluarin pistol dan terus nembakin Souji sampai puas*

**Bagian 15**

Aigis mengajak Minato ke atap sekolah berduan saja.

Aigis: Minato-san, aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu

Minato: apa itu?

Aigis: a-aku sebenarnya cinta kamu

Minato: *meluk Aigis* aku juga cinta kamu Aigis

Aigis: Mi-minato-kun *membalas pelukan Minato*

Eichiro: *keluar dari pot bunga mini yang ada disana* AHA! KEATAHUAN LOE YA TERNYATA SELINGKUH DARI ANAKKU!

Minato:*melepas pelukannya dan berkeringat dingin* ti-tidak, siapa yang selingkuh

Eichiro: JANGAN BOHONG LOE, SINI GUE BUNUH LOE!

Minato: *lari*

Eichiro:*ngejar Minato sambil mengayunkan Zan-getsu* JANGAN KABUR!

Ichigo: *ngejar Eichiro* WOY KEMBALIKIN PEDANG GUE!

Aigis: -_-

**Bagian 16**

Mitsuru dan Akihiko jalan-jalan ke mall lagi

Akihiko: Mitsu, bapak kamu penggemarnya trio macan ya?

Mitsuru: nggak tuh, memang kenapa?

Akihiko: tuh lagi ngeong sama trio macan *nunjuk bapaknya Mitsuru yang lagi ngeong bareng trio macan*

Takeharu+trio macan: NGEONG~

Mitsuru: -_-

**Bagian 17**

Ken dan Nanako lagi main di dekat sungai samegawa.

Ken: nanako

Nanako: ya?

Ken: kamu suka Takoyaki ya?

Nanako: ITU KESUKAANNYA MAIKO BEGO!

Ken: *jantungan stadium bukit tinggi*

**Bagian 18**

Ryoji dan Aigis sedang sahut menyahut ala iklan afika yang di Or^o.

Ryoji: Aigis

Aigis: iya

Ryoji: ada yang baru loh

Aigis: apa?

Ryoji: I love you

Aigis: aku juga punya yang baru loh

Ryoji: apa?

Aigis:*nodongin jarinya ke Ryoji* I KILL YOU!

Ryoji: *kabur*

Aigis:*ngejar sambil nembakin Ryoji*

**Bagian 19**

Yukari menyatakan pada Minato kalau dirinya ingin putus hubungan dengan Minato

Yukari: Minato, LOE GUE END!

Minato: Yukari kumohon jangan putus...

Yukari: apa alasannya kita tidak boleh putus?

Minato: karena... TANPAMU AKU GALAU!

Yukari:*meluk Minato* baiklah kita tidak akan putus

Aigis:*muncul tiba-tiba* Minato-san, I KILL YOU! *nodong jarinya ke arah Minato*

Minato: *keringat dingin*

Eichiro:*muncul dari tong sampah sambil mengayunkan pedang Zan-Getsu* I KILL YOU TO!

Minato:*mengalami amenia*

Ichigo:*muncul dari dalam rok Yukari* WOY KEMBALIKIN PEDANG GUE!

Minato:*mimisan terus pingsan*

**Bagian 20**

Minato, Souji, Shin,Tatsuya dan Naoya ketemu di Velvet room

Souji: eh, kalian semua karakter persona sebelum aku ya. perkenalkan namaku Souji Seta, panggil saja Souji.*dengan muka dingin*

Minato: perkenalkan Minato Arisato, Panggil saja Minato Salam kenal.*dengan manis*

Tatsuya: kalau aku Tatsuya Suou, Panggil saja Tatsuya.*dengan muka sombong*

Naoya: hai kalau aku Naoya Todou panggil saja Naoya.*dengan muka menakutkan*

Shin: kalau namaku Shin Kanzato, panggil saja Shin-chan.*dengan muka sok imut*

Shin-chan: *datang tiba-tiba* itu nama gue mas *hilang tiba-tiba*

All Persona Protagonis: -_-

Souji: salam kenal semua. Lalu untuk apa kita disini ya?

Tatsuya: aku nggak tahu

Amingwati:*muncul dari tempat duduknya* khukhukhukhu... sebenarnya aku yang panggil kalian~

All Persona Protagonis: untuk apa?

Amingwati: untuk aku kawinin, HAHAHAHAHA...

All Persona Protagonis: TIDAK! *kabur*

Amingwati: TUNGGU AKYU~*ngejar semua protagonis persona series*

* * *

><p>Sp-Cs: sekian dan terima kasih telah membacanya.<p>

**REVIEW **

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


End file.
